Its's a Small World
by that-so-haiven
Summary: With a runaway Cammie and a broken Alex is there a connection there? if ther wasnt we wouldnt have a story! GG4 and AR9 Spoilers! NO CALEX. im Zammie all the way, dont wory! Rated T cuz Krispy Kremes are awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for whole story cuz this is the only time I will remember: I am not a dude nor do I have awesome people like Jennifer Lynn Barnes(or however you spell her name) editing my stories. Ergo I am not Anthony Horowitz or Ally Carter. Unfortunately. But I had Krispy Kremes today so it's okay.

Okay so I know you guys might be peeved at me 'cause I need to update my other story but I had this inspiration and, as I told my English teacher, I don't write with a deadline, I write with inspiration. And plus nobody answered my question. Is it too much to ask that when you ask a question to expect it to be answered? I mean I'm just as guilty as the next person, I usually don't read authors' notes either, especially when they are super long like mine was but I was still a little upset. Anyway, enough with my pity party. To the story! *tries to point to the air like a super hero but fails epically*

As the-soon to be ex-young British spy bent down near the remains of the car, he didn't notice the figure that looked a little too human. He didn't notice that the figure still had a little rise and fall left in it. But then again, he didn't see the man who was, rather bluntly, walking up behind him with a gun. Or the young cappuccino-colored Britt who ambushed him from the roof. But i did. I saw it all. As soon as the young man went back inside the compound I hopped down from my perch and went to work on the broken girl. We were taught to never move someone in this critical condition but in this situation, it was imperative. We had to get her help, and fast.

"Beeex," I quietly whispered, and for a Gallagher Girl that was really, really quiet. But she heard me and was over immediately. When she saw the woman, the fear and hatred burned in her eyes. These people were cruel. Before the Rider boy could see, we carried the woman to the compartment in the helicopter, the way we got here. With the extra body we were a little cramped, but we, as Gallagher Girls do, managed.

Time skip to the hotel

"So you brought her here because..?" Zach questioned. He wasn't very happy that we had come home with an extra person.

"She would've died if we didn't!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"How do we know she's with us? How do we know she's not one of them?" he softened slightly. "How do we know she won't hurt you?"

"The Rider kid was crying over her. You've read his file just as many times as I have. The boy's cold."

"Fine. Just be careful, mkay?"

I put my hand up in mock solute and stood straighter. "Yes, sir!" I replied.

I giggled. He chuckled.

We walked out of the bathroom (yeah, that's where we decided to argue, don't ask) hand in hand, to find Bex already working on the wounds with some "borrowed" Skin-Again. She was working on her face. I went over to check on her progress. I was flabbergasted to see a familiar face.

Jack

Dun dun dun! I feel so evil for making a kind of cliffy. Anyway here are some questions for you to think about until I decide to update again. How does Cammie know Jack? Is Solomon awake? Why were they there in the first place? And the one everyone has already been asking, Who does Macey end up with?


	2. What Happened

**Cammie POV**

Jack was my babysitter while I was a kid. I remember how much fun we used to have; sometimes we would play hide-and-seek (I always won, obviously), sometimes we would do crafts, but mostly we just talked. She would tell me about the boys she was dating, her dreams, her friends. My mom and dad would go on missions and she would stay with me. We would stay up late and she would let me eat all of the Peanut MnM's I wanted. She was, in short, my best friend. I was, though, always curious as to why my parents trusted her. It wouldn't be until later that I would find out that her parents were CIA agents, also. She, of course, was clueless. Her parents had sheltered her from their lifestyle in an effort to keep her safe, the irony behind her current situation. They had no way of knowing that their daughter would go to work for an MI6 agent or that he would be assassinated. They especially had no way of knowing that she would stay with her boss's nephew or that he would be hell-bent on staying in trouble. She was safe now, of course but her recovery would be a long one. I wanted to call the Rider kid that instant, but I knew we needed the leverage.

As for how we got here in the first place, they found me. After I left Gallagher on my self-assigned mission, my friends tracked me down and gave me an ultimatum: continue with them or be taken back to Gallagher. My choice wasn't an easy one and for a while I was angry. Angry at myself for being found. Angry at my friends for not understanding. Angry at the Circle for starting this in the first place. Heck, for a while I was angry at my dad for not being there to help me. It was Zach who finally helped me understand where they were coming from.

_Flashback_

_I was in the bathroom crying, a new normal for me, when I heard a light tap on the door. "Gallagher Girl?" I heard hesitantly from the other side of the door. _

"_Go away, Zach," I grumbled. _

_He, true to his nature, came in anyway. "Zach, just leave me alone," I muttered. "It's not like you care, anyway."_

_He roughly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I shrugged his hand off. "What did you say?" he demanded, his voice low but anger evident. _

"_You don't care how I'm feeling or else you wouldn't have backed me into a corner like this!" I exclaimed, suddenly enraged._

"_We are the ones in the corner, Cammie! In fact I think I'll just go try to take out the Circle so you no longer have anything to worry about!"_

"_You can't do that!" I sputtered indignantly. "To go without backup would be suicide! I don't care how protected you are, if you pose any real threat you'll be dead in a matter of days!" _

_He just smirked at me. Then, it all dawned on me. "You mean you aren't going to make me stay behind?"_

_Zach simply laughed, "Of course not! Keeping you behind was never part of the deal. You do need backup, though."_

"_I'll be in charge of the missions?"_

"_Naturally, Gallagher Girl."_

_We walked out to start strategizing._

_End Flashback_

Macey was currently getting food for the next few days. And Liz…well, it was decided that it would be best if she stayed behind to keep up on the technical side of things.

"How are we going to do this, Cam?" Bex asked, breaking me out of my reverie. "Torture? Send a picture to the Rider kid and threaten more harm? Cut off one of her—"

"No, Bex!"

"But I thought—"

"I said no! No matter what, no harm comes to Jack."

"Jack? You know her?"

I took in a slow breath, trying to dispel the pain. "Yeah, she babysat me while we lived in D.C. Her parents are in the Agency."

"Then how did she end up with Rider?"

"He kind of inherited her from his uncle, I suppose."

"How are you going to contact Rider, then?"

"Would you like to see your parents, Bex?"

Zach cut it, "You mean—"

"Yeah," I said, "We're going to London."

**So, how was it? Terrible? Amazing? Completely inaccurate? It's been a really long time since I've read either series so if I got something wrong, don't hesitate to correct me. Also, I'm sorry for my almost year and a half hiatus. I will love you dearly if you review, even though I know I don't deserve it.**

**My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations,**

**~Alysa :3**

**PS If you know what book that is from you will officially be my favorite everything. **


End file.
